1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of packaging food in raised state by placing any one of various kinds of foods of comparatively small sizes in a container so that the food is heaped up in the container to a level above the plane of the upper end thereof so as to make the food appear voluminous, and covering the upper surface of the heaped with a soft film of a synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional regularly-used method of packaging food in raised state, the upper surface of a food placed in a container so that the food is heaped up therein to a level above the opening of the container is covered with a film. Therefore, it is necessary that the film be applied to the surface of the heaped food carefully so as to prevent the food from dropping. This necessarily causes the packaging operation to become troublesome, and the operation efficiency to decrease.